


Let's Smash (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Could you do a really cute Josh Dun fluff? Like you guys are playing video games and he keeps losing and you’re kinda smug about it? It just ends up being super cute and stuff. Sorry, I’m bad at describing things. Thank you anyway!!</p><p>word count: 410</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Smash (JOSH DUN)

Mario was going to pay for your new apartment if he didn’t stop making Josh pout.

Honestly, one man shouldn’t be able to look so adorable! It was driving you up a wall as he sat next to you, controller held tight in your hands as you battled at Mario Kart.

Josh kept losing, mostly because he was too focused on you and the way your brows furrowed when you were concentrating. He kept getting distracted and you kept winning, your mood soaring and your face twisting into more and more smug expressions.

After Josh lost for the fourth time he tossed his controller down and tackled you sideways on the bed, your laughter mingling in the air. You started the last race, taking off before Josh realized you had started it, his hands still wrapped around your middle before he roared out and lunged for his controller, frantically trying to catch up but it was no use.

By the time the race was over Josh was in second place, whole body tense as he stood, trying to beat you as if leaning toward the screen would give him a boost but you won, grinning as you jumped up and held your controller in amazement. Josh usually won but you were on a streak, having won all of the games and you turned to him with awe in your eyes. Josh was gaping at you, mouth hanging open as you dropped your controller onto the bed, crossing your arms as your smug feelings wafted off of your body before wrapping your arms around his torso as you pressed a kiss to his cheek, still grinning like the cheshire cat.

“I won,” You said, “And you lost. Isn’t that a first?” Josh hugged under his breath, tucking his face into your neck as he used his weight to drag you down onto the bed, caging you to his body with his legs. He nipped at your neck before he spoke.

“You did win. What did you win?”

“I won you,” You joked, giving Josh a kiss on the lips before smiling at him, “And I’m keeping you.” Josh sighed a smile as a hand pressed flat on your back.

“You didn’t have to win me, I’m already yours. Today, tomorrow, and always.” The tender moment was quickly lost when Josh smirked, “Wanna smash? Get it? The joke?” You snorted and shook your head, still smiling at your doof of a boyfriend.


End file.
